Kelowna No More
by Orrymain
Summary: Jonas Quinn and the Kelownans visit Earth - How will Jack keep Daniel safe this time?


Kelowna No More  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Mini-Angst, Romance, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Season: 7 - during and after Fallout  
  
Spoilers: Meridian (remember, it was only a dream), Fallout and minor ones for Maternal Instinct, Abyss, and Full Circle  
  
Size: 31kb, short story  
  
Written: January 29, February 1,6-8, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Summary: Jonas Quinn and the Kelownans visit Earth - How will Jack keep Daniel safe this time?  
  
Notes:   
  
1) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "They Don't Understand"  
  
2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Charlotte, StarShadow!  
  
  
  
Kelowna No More  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Jack, we have to try. It would be an injustice not to," Daniel said sharply as he debated with his lover in Jack's office at the SGC.  
  
"Daniel, you're still trying to save the universe. We can't be there for everyone all the time."  
  
"But we can do our best to try and help a friend when they are in trouble. They aren't asking for weapons, Jack ... just a few days of our time."  
  
"We don't have a few days. I might be able to talk Hammond into a day, but ..."  
  
"A day isn't long enough."  
  
"That's too bad, Daniel, because it's all I can ..."  
  
In the middle of the moderately heated "discussion" over a potential mission, Jack's phone rang. As Jack picked it up, Daniel folded his arms across his chest, several papers dangling from his right hand as he held them.  
  
"O'Neill ... who? ... when?"  
  
Daniel noticed Jack had looked up at him with fear in his eyes. The look caused Daniel to physically stand up a bit straighter as he listened to Jack's side of the telephone conversation.  
  
"Carter should be in a meeting with her department. Interrupt her. Teal'c is probably in his quarters ... No, he's with me. Tell the General we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Jack hung up the phone and walked over to Daniel who found himself on the receiving end of a deep and wet kiss. He hadn't had much of a choice as Jack had definitely taken charge and was devouring him. It felt to Daniel like an odd assortment of passion, possession and fear.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel tried to inquire as Jack ravished his mouth, but the fight was difficult. Daniel found himself leaning into the kisses, his arms moving to hold Jack as they kissed. Jack's kisses deepened, his tongue reaching for the furthest corner of Daniel's mouth. Daniel moaned, becoming totally lost in his lover until suddenly, the papers he had been holding slipped out of his fingers on to the floor.  
  
"Remember that," Jack said, two minutes later when he finally ceased his intimate "attack" on his lover.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
"Those people are back. Danny," Jack cupped his husband's face, "I am so tempted to do what I did the first time."  
  
Daniel shook his head in confusion, "Who's back? What are you talking about."  
  
"That ... Jonas Quinn guy and that arrogant bunch of Kiwis."  
  
"Kelownans, Love. They're from Kelowna," Daniel said, now totally understanding Jack's panic and fear ... and kissing assault. "I love you, Jack. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are we. I mean, we can't walk out of the SGC again."  
  
"I can do anything I want," Jack argued defiantly.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack hadn't released Daniel from his arms, and now he took a deep breath and rested his forehead against his lover's.  
  
"That dang dream we had, Danny. It felt so real, so real!"  
  
Silently, both Jack and Daniel remembered the dream. It had been a surreal experience. The couple had gone to bed one night, after an especially long and tiring day at the SGC. Daniel dreamed of being on a planet, Kelowna. There had been an accident there, and to save the world, Daniel had crashed through a window to deactivate a device. However, in doing so, he had taken in a fatal dose of radiation.  
  
As the dream had continued, Daniel had chosen to ascend, to become one of The Others, the group headed by Oma DeSala whom they had first come across when they had found Kheb a year or two earlier. In the dream, the couple had experienced event after event. Jack had undergone torture and the entire population of Abydos had been killed.  
  
When Daniel had awakened from the dream, he had felt confused, and his confusion had mounted when Jack had awakened at the exact same time. The two had needed time to focus and get their thoughts together, but when they finally began to share the dream, they had realized they'd shared exactly the same dream. Every moment, every event matched.  
  
What had amazed and scared them even more was when some time later things from the dream had come to fruition, or people they had never met before except in the dream, had suddenly appeared.  
  
The dream had been a defining moment for Jack and Daniel. The year before they had been working hard at trying to throw off the NID, Colonel Simmons and Senator Kinsey. They had done such a good job of it that a lot of people at the SGC had believed that the two men had grown to hate each other.  
  
Because of the dream, the near loss, Jack and Daniel had decided that they didn't want to continue that deception. They'd take their chances with the NID or whomever wanted to try and take them down. Never again would they hide their friendship!  
  
But the dream had been difficult for Jack especially, and thus, when the SGC had actually come upon the world of Kelowna, and there had actually been an inhabitant named Jonas Quinn that appeared to have been the exact same Jonas Quinn they had dreamt about, Jack had reacted the only way he knew how -- he had ordered SG-1 back to the SGC immediately.  
  
//Flashback of SG-1's first visit to Kelowna//  
  
"What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Jonas. Jonas Quinn," the man smiled, showing teeth that Jack thought could rival any Osmond family member.  
  
"And the name of this planet is ..."  
  
"Kelowna."  
  
Jack pulled back, tapping on his P-90. He looked at Daniel who was staring like a guppy at Jonas. Jack repeated, "Kelowna."  
  
"Yes. Let me show you around. We have some special operations going on in this facility."  
  
"Naquadria," Jack said.  
  
Jonas looked surprised, "Why, yes. How did you know?" Jonas asked with a perky smile on his face.  
  
"You're building a bomb!"  
  
"Well ... that's not exactly ..."  
  
Jack didn't wait for the answer, "Nevermind. That's it. Let's go!"  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, not understanding why her CO would order the abrupt exodus.  
  
Jack literally grabbed Daniel by the arm and headed for the Stargate.  
  
"Jack, maybe ..." Daniel tried to speak.  
  
"No maybes, Daniel. DIAL ... NOW!"  
  
"Jack, wait. We should ..."  
  
"Oh, forget it. I'll do it myself," Jack headed for the DHD and stared at the dialing device.  
  
"I'll do it, Jack," Daniel shook his head as he entered the symbols, afraid that if Jack dialed they might end up on some horrid world.  
  
General Hammond, surrounded by armed Marines, stood at the base of the ramp, "What's wrong SG-1? Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"Wrong address, Sir."  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel?"  
  
"General, if you don't mind, I'll meet you in your office in a few minutes. Daniel, let's go."  
  
Jack's voice gave little room for Daniel to argue, but still, everyone was fairly shocked that Daniel just shrugged and followed Jack out. Jack was walking a frantic pace, not saying a word. Finally, the two entered the locker room.  
  
"Change your clothes, Daniel," Jack ordered as he began to unsnap his vest.  
  
"Jack, are you sure this is a smart idea?"  
  
"Daniel, we're going home."  
  
"Jack?" Daniel shot out a warning glare at his lover's choice of words.  
  
"Just ... change."  
  
Minutes later, the two approached Hammond's office.  
  
"I don't know, General. We were talking with Jonas Quinn. He's sort of an ethical advisor to the Kelownan leaders and all of a sudden the Colonel said we were leaving."  
  
"He gave no indication of why?"  
  
"No, Sir, I did not," Jack said as he and Daniel entered. "Carter, Teal'c, if you wouldn't mind excusing us."  
  
The General nodded so Sam and Teal'c exited. Jack walked over and closed the door.  
  
"With apologies, Sir. Are you planning on following up the contact with Kelowna?"  
  
"Jack, just what the blazes do you think you're doing?" General Hammond asked, totally shocked by his 2IC's unusual behavior.  
  
"Sir, Daniel and I are going on vacation. We will have nothing to do with that ... planet at this time, especially with Jonas Quinn."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, maybe the two of you should pay a visit to the infirmary."  
  
"No, Sir. We're going on vacation, and, I'm sorry, Sir, if that isn't acceptable ... we retire."  
  
"I can't retire, Jack," Daniel said quietly, brushing against Jack very briefly.  
  
"Okay, I retire. Daniel quits."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, you will ..."  
  
"No, Sir. I won't."  
  
Just then the Stargate engaged and Hammond was informed that Kelowna had made contact. Jonas Quinn and others wanted to visit the SGC.  
  
"Permission granted," Hammond said over the speaker.  
  
"We'll be back in two weeks, Sir."  
  
When Jack heard the Stargate kawoosh, he said, "We're gone." He grabbed Daniel by the elbow and headed out of Hammond's office, leaving the Major General stunned.  
  
It had taken just 20 minutes from the moment Jack realized they had been on Kelowna to get Daniel out of Cheyenne Mountain. As they rode in the truck, Daniel spoke, "Jack, it was only a dream."  
  
"No, Daniel, you aren't setting foot on that planet ever again. I don't even want you around them."  
  
Daniel looked out the window without saying a word. It took a few minutes before Jack finally spoke again.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You didn't argue with me. Oh yeah, sure, you started to say a couple of things, but ... you didn't fight me, not even when I ... geez, when I pulled you out of the Gate Room."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't ever try that again, Jack, but that dream ... gawd, it was so real. I don't want to die for them. I don't want to leave you. I have a place to belong, Jack. It's with you, and I don't need to be some ... some glowy thingy to figure that out."  
  
Jack pulled over the truck, set the brake, and ravished his lover, "Geez, I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too. General Hammond isn't very happy with us, though."  
  
"I won't risk you. I don't know who those people are, except for what we dreamed, but I'm not taking any chances. Where do you want to go for our vacation? Hawaii? Fiji?"  
  
Daniel smiled seductively, his tongue outdueling Jack's as they kissed, and then he said with a low voice, "Bed."  
  
"I do love the way you think, Doctor Jackson!"  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
"It was just a dream, Jack, and we've met the Kelownans since then. Jonas isn't a bad guy. He proved himself when he worked with us during the exchange program."  
  
"He smiles too much, and I think he wants your job."  
  
"That was the dream, Jack."  
  
"He looked at your fish funny ... the ones in your office."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"And it's your stuff, Danny, not his. He touches it and I'll ..."  
  
"Jack! Stop!" Daniel pulled his head back, his hands coming up to cup his lover's face, "Listen, that dream was over two years ago now. I'm not going anywhere, Love. I promise."  
  
"Danny, not one foot on that planet, not today, not ever. Promise me."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Promise me again."  
  
Daniel kissed his husband soundly, "I promise. I will not go to Kelowna, not today, not ever ... unless you're with me and you agree. Okay?"  
  
"Are you mad at me for making you promise?"  
  
"No. So, Jonas is here?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know why, but Hammond wants us all in the briefing room."  
  
"Then we should go," Daniel moved towards the door.  
  
"Danny, I'll try to talk Hammond into those few days you want for that other situation. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."  
  
Daniel smiled, "Thank you, Jack. That's all I've ever asked of you here ... that you try."  
  
Jack nodded and then followed Daniel to the briefing room.  
  
====  
  
Kelowna was on the verge of exploding. It seemed that Naquadria which had been thought to be native to Kelowna, was not, and that it was actually manufactured from Nacquadah. The process that converted the energy source was automatic, and it was happening under ground. Unless Sam, working with Jonas, could figure out the conversion process and stop it, Kelowna would suffer an explosion that would make the planet uninhabitable.  
  
It looked as if there was a good possibility that the Kelownan people would need a new home. The SGC made contact with their allies on Madrona who agreed to allow the Kelownans to relocate to their planet, but, stubborn and obnoxious as always, the main three Kelownan nations weren't satisfied.  
  
Each wanted to relocate to a separate planet which meant Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond were all going to have to start a round of negotiations to try and convince the three Kelowna representatives to agree to relocation on Madrona.  
  
Jack and Daniel were again in Jack's office, discussing the negotiations that were about to begin.  
  
"Jack, it's not that I mind your trying to help, but you really don't need to ..."  
  
"No, no, I insist. It's my job to assist in any way possible. Shouldn't we begin these negotiations soon?"  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Daniel ... I just ... let me stick around until I just can't stand it anymore, okay? Please."  
  
Daniel walked up to Jack and brushed his lips briefly against the older man's, then he nibbled gently on Jack's upper lip, and slowly, like a rapture in slow motion, Daniel's tongue slid inside of Jack's mouth just as Daniel leaned into Jack even more, his right hand at the back of Jack's head, his fingers massaging the area.  
  
"Wow!" Jack panted when Daniel let him up for air.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
====  
  
"I'm amazed you lasted as long as you did!" Daniel said sometime later.   
  
Jack had gone through hours of the negotiations, but he had finally had his fill. He had left the situation in Daniel's hands. Teal'c had also decided to discontinue his input. Daniel had continued on, but still hadn't made much progress.  
  
"Daniel, those people are the most arrogant, pompous idiots I've ever met, and that takes a lot of doing, considering I've also met the Tollan!"  
  
Daniel smiled, "I have to get back."  
  
Jack nodded, "Maybe I should ..."  
  
"No, Jack. You have better things to do. Besides, we're on Earth, at the SGC. Nothing's going to happen to me here, and I'm not going to Kelowna."  
  
"I get so nervous anytime those people are around. Dang dream. Do your thing, Danny. If anyone can talk sense into those ... people, it's you."  
  
====  
  
"I told you that would work, Daniel!"  
  
"Gawd, Jack, but telling them the way you did. I couldn't believe you said that in front of the General."  
  
"Well, it was the truth. Those stuffed shirts weren't thinking about their planet's survival; they were just posturing. I was sick and tired of putting up with their crap, and personally, I don't know how you survived all those sessions."  
  
"It wasn't easy, but it worked out okay, and speaking of which, I should go check on things; make sure no new squabbles have broken out."  
  
Jack wanted to take Daniel into his arms to say his next words, but they weren't in their offices, but they were in plain view of security cameras and passing SGC personnel as they stood in the corridors.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Daniel, for hanging in there with those people. You did good."  
  
"Thanks, Jack. I'm," Daniel pointed his hand towards the meeting room, "gonna go back inside."  
  
"Meet you later."  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded and returned to his work, as did Jack. The crisis was over for the Kelownans, soon they'd be gone. Jack had bluffed the factions that they had messed around too long, that the SGC had withdrawn their offer to transport them to Madrona, or any other world. The Kelownans would have to solve their own problem!  
  
It was, after all, Jack felt, a problem of their own making. Sam and Jonas had discovered the build up of Naquadria was caused by some testing the Kelownans had done two years earlier. As Jonas admitted, "We did this to ourselves."  
  
Fortunately, however, the relocation wasn't necessary as Sam and Jonas were able to figure out a way to stop the impending explosion.  
  
With Daniel headed back to finish discussions with the Kelownan dignitaries, Jack went to check on his 2IC and get a full report on her experience with Jonas on Kelowna, and then he spent the next few hours attending to other SGC business.  
  
Whistling as he walked down the hallway later in the afternoon, Jack was eager to track down his lover, who wasn't in his office, Sam's lab or the Commissary. As he passed an Airman, Jack stopped him, "Have you seen Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, just a few minutes ago."  
  
Jack became frustrated when the Airman's words ceased, "Okay, WHERE did you see him?"  
  
"He was with Jonas Quinn, Sir. They were headed for the Gate Room."  
  
"The Gate Room? You didn't happen to overhear any of the conversation, did you?"  
  
"Only that Quinn was trying to convince Doctor Jackson to visit Kelowna and ..."  
  
Jack turned and headed for the Gate Room, not waiting to hear what else the Airman might say. He walked quickly, his speed increasing, until his speed walk became a jog and finally a full-speed run!  
  
"DANIEL!" Jack called out with a raised voice as he approached the doorway to the Gate Room, practically bumping into his lover who was on the way out.  
  
"Hi, Jack!"  
  
Jack just stared.  
  
Daniel noticed his lover was breathing hard, obviously from running.  
  
"Jack, are you okay?"  
  
"Geez, Daniel."  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?  
  
Jack shook his head, doing a 180 degree turn and running his hands through his silver-gray hair.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Suddenly, Jack tugged on Daniel's right arm, pulling him along as they walked the corridor.  
  
"Come on," Jack ordered as his eyes searched the corridor.  
  
Daniel had no clue why his partner was so upset, and was surprised, when Jack suddenly opened the door to a small, darkened store room and pulled Daniel inside. Jack locked the door, never turning on the lights.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack walked to Daniel and began to devour him, his tongue instantly slipping inside Daniel's mouth.  
  
"Mmm...Jack...wha...what..."  
  
"Shh," Jack uttered as his hands kept Daniel pressed to him by firmly holding Daniel's back.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Shut up, Daniel. I'm busy," Jack said, his kisses ravishing the younger man with desire.  
  
Jack was a man on a mission, and his mission was Daniel, so much so that at the moment, Daniel wasn't sure what his name was. In the space of a few seconds, he'd gone from being curious to being silly putty.  
  
Jack backed them to the corner of the small room, placing Daniel up against the wall. His kisses never stopped, and then Jack's hands reached inside Daniel's pants, rubbing briefly against the younger man's hard shaft.  
  
"Want you," Jack gasped, but Daniel didn't respond. He was already long gone, having figured out Jack's agenda during that first hungry kiss.  
  
Jack began to kiss and suck against Daniel's neck and at the same time he completely undid Daniel's pants. Daniel moaned and called out Jack's name when Jack began to stroke Daniel's length. Then, the older man went to his knees in an instant, beginning a dedicated quest to turn Daniel into a quivering mass of gelatin.  
  
Having pulled Daniel's pants and boxers completely down to the ground, Jack flicked his tongue in a rippling effect against the tip of Daniel's length, and then he began to slowly swallow his lover's erection, sucking gently, moving the shaft in and out of his mouth in a slow pace that gradually became faster.  
  
Daniel's eyes were closed, his head leaning up against the wall. His hands were on Jack's head, his fingers running through the fine strands of Jack's hair, and then as Jack's sucking motions increased, Daniel shouted out Jack's name again and moved his hands to Jack's shoulders. Daniel's head moved forward, looking down at his husband.  
  
"Gawd ... Jack ... oh ... yes ... GAWD! ... JACK! ... OH GAWD! SHIZELKA!  
  
Jack hadn't heard that last word before. He'd ask Daniel about it later, not that he really needed a translation.  
  
Jack moved his hands to Daniel's buttocks and pinched at the same time he nibbled on the shaft. Daniel cried out, and Jack was glad the room they were in was soundproof. Daniel thrust into Jack's mouth and Jack sucked harder, keeping Daniel in place.  
  
He released the shaft and kissed and licked all around it as his hands made circling motions on Daniel's butt cheeks.  
  
Jack gasped, "Come for me, Danny," and again took Daniel's length into his mouth, and within seconds, Daniel's release filled Jack's mouth. Daniel gasped, his body slumping forward over Jack's head.  
  
"Oh gawd. Love you so much, Jack. Oh, gawd. Jack. Jack."  
  
Jack stood and kissed his quivering lover, not stopping his quest. That had been step one, and now, Jack was ready for the big show.  
  
"Love you so much, Danny," Jack said in between kisses.  
  
He walked backwards a few steps, bringing Daniel with him as their kisses continued. Daniel was unhinged from Jack's love, willingly going wherever Jack directed.  
  
Jack gently pulled them both to the ground, taking a moment to pull off Daniel's shoes and bottom clothing for convenience. As Daniel watched, still quivering from anticipation as well as the incredible experience he had just gone through, Jack removed his own pants, boxers and shoes, and then he straddled his love, more kisses ensuing.  
  
Their shafts rubbed together, Daniel surprising himself a bit in that he was so quickly ready to go again. Jack had him so excited, so full of desire, that he burned full force. He was on fire again, just as Jack was.  
  
Their kisses were powerful and demanding, their tongues flipping over each other and fully exploring the other's mouth. Moans were coming from both men.  
  
Then Jack's hand moved down and again, Daniel had become silly putty in brief moments, as Jack slipped his fingers inside his lover, hoping they were moistened enough from Daniel's release. He hadn't brought any lube with him. They rarely carried any inside the SGC as it would be too hard to explain away if discovered, though occasionally they risked it.  
  
They didn't have this kind of sex inside the SGC much anyway. Sometimes, though, either their need was too great to wait, or they simply felt like taking a risk. It didn't make sense, but there were times they needed to rebel. This time, though, was need.  
  
Jack needed Daniel urgently. He couldn't wait, and Daniel was more than eager, having lost his rational brain cells after the first kiss.  
  
Jack entered his lover and began thrusting, slowly and gently at first, but then escalating to a pounding barrage, impaling his length against Daniel's prostate. Jack's hands pressed hard against the floor beside Daniel's head, and Daniel's roamed Jack's back for a time.  
  
"Dan...ny ... Mine ... Love you ... Ne...ver ... leave ... me ... Ne...ver!"  
  
Jack's forward motions were precise and rapid. He couldn't remember ever being so quick-paced before. He wasn't a Jackhammer, he was beyond that with a bombardment of direct hits against Daniel.  
  
Daniel was shouting Jack's name as their bodies continued their merging. His fingers dug into Jack's back. His legs hooked up over Jack's as he arched forward, leaning his head into Jack's shoulder. They'd done this a few times. It was awkward, but it gave them a pleasure that had been unequaled. Daniel bit into Jack's shoulder with the next charging of Jack's shaft inside the younger man.  
  
Both men called out the other's name, both shouting out single syllable words of their ecstasy. Sweat fell from Jack's brow to Daniel's chest.  
  
And then, Jack pushed forward one more time and grunted loudly, his release coming. He knew Daniel was ready again, so he moved his right hand and stroked Daniel's erection a couple of times, and that was all it took for Daniel to come again.  
  
Then, Jack collapsed onto his husband. Both were breathing laboriously, both soaking wet, and both completely satiated at the unexpected round of lovemaking.  
  
For one of the few times in their history, Jack discovered he couldn't speak. He was euphoric.  
  
"Geez," he finally found his voice, "stars ... stars, Danny."  
  
Jack wasn't able to move his head. He hadn't moved much at all, and neither had Daniel beyond caressing Jack's back. Their bodies were still trembling from the convulsions of their orgasms.  
  
"Jack ... gawd," Daniel finally said about two minutes later, "in the freakin' store room ... gawd." Daniel was still gone in spite of his words.  
  
Jack finally moved to the side, his head resting on Daniel's left shoulder. He discovered that to his surprise that he had tears falling from his eyes. Daniel felt them, as he held Jack, stroking his body thoroughly. He had thought it was sweat at first, but now, as his fingers caressed Jack's cheek, he knew they were tears.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel asked in surprise, his concern drawing him out of that other plane of existence he had been in, "You're crying."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No. I mean, you know that's okay. Gawd, I cry all the time, but ... why?"  
  
Jack shook his head and for some reason, Daniel felt it was important to hold Jack as securely as he could, so he did so, placing a kiss on Jack's sweat-soaked hair as he did so.  
  
"Danny, I thought ... I couldn't find you, and then some Airman told me where you were. He said that Jonas guy was trying to get you to go that moronic planet. I got scared, Danny."  
  
"Jack, I made you a promise. I keep my promises. You know that."  
  
"I also know that you are without a doubt the most giving, compassionate, self-sacrificing human being ever born, and if you thought that you were needed somewhere, if you thought that giving yourself up would save others, you'd do it in a heartbeat. That dream, Danny. You did exactly that. Saved those ingrates from self-destruction and ... died."  
  
"Ascended."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You were gone."  
  
"But I came back. Think about it, Love. Even in that crazy dream, I couldn't stay away. I came back to you, because I never should have left in the first place. It was a stupid dream, Jack. It made no sense. I would never leave you ... never."  
  
Jack finally moved and looked into Daniel's eyes, "Stay ... stay with me always?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Always, My Husband. Forever and always."  
  
Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel again, and then they started to get up.  
  
"Oh gawd, Jack. Look at us. We didn't even take off our shirts. We're all -- yucky."  
  
"Yucky and sticky and sweaty and, geez," Jack had to admit, they had done something really dumb. It was a long ways to the locker room and while it was the end of the day, he knew two SG teams were due to return, or had just returned, from missions, and one other would be departing soon.  
  
They made use of what they could find in the store room to clean themselves and the room from the messy residue of their union.  
  
"Jack, we look ... we look like we just ..."  
  
"We did just, Daniel," Jack groaned, but then he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Daniel asked still desperately trying to not look like he'd just had sex.  
  
"Just thinking ... maybe that Jonas Quinn should visit the SGC more often."  
  
"You're kidding me," Daniel laughed. "You don't like him, Jack."  
  
"No, I don't. Look, I admit maybe it's not justified, but I will never take chances with you. We, you and I, will never step foot on Kelowna. I won't allow it, Daniel, but," Jack smiled, "this was, uh, hmmm."  
  
"Good?" Daniel grinned.  
  
"Just good?"  
  
"Exhilarating?"  
  
"Better," Jack chuckled as he moved to take Daniel into his arms again. "It was incredible. You were so ... edible!"  
  
"Gawd, Jack," Daniel blushed, but added, "And you did such a great job of ... eating me. I think I truly know now what it feels like to be a Tootsie Pop!"  
  
"And now," Jack laughed, "I know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop!"  
  
"Jaaaack!" Daniel blushed as he nuzzled into his lover's shoulder.  
  
"Love you, Danny."  
  
"I love you, too. You don't have to worry, Jack. I promise."  
  
"Thank you. We should try and get out of here."  
  
"Showers?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but, uh, don't get too close!"  
  
Daniel looked surprised.  
  
"Just don't think I could survive the temptation," Jack smiled.  
  
"Oh," Daniel said softly.  
  
They heard the klaxons blaring and Daniel commented, "That'll be SG-12."  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Jack, we both look ... I mean, I know there's not a sign on our heads but gawd, our shirts are wet. We just both look ..."  
  
"Like we just had great sex!" Jack laughed. "Okay, I'll go first. I love you," Jack said as he leaned over for a final kiss.  
  
"Love you," Daniel said as he watched Jack try to escape the storage room without incident.  
  
Daniel paced the room a couple of minutes, studying the shelves. From sheer boredom, he picked up a roll of toilet tissue and was bouncing it in his hands when the door opened. Daniel just about had a heart attack, literally jumping as he turned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson," an Airman said. "I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
The Airman turned on the lights, surprised to find the Head of Archaeology in the darkened room.  
  
Blinking at the sudden brightness, Daniel gulped, "I, uh, needed ... I mean, we're all out of ..." Daniel extended his arm slightly to show the roll of tissue, "this, and so, uh, I came ... gawd, I mean, I, uh ... Did you need something, Airman?" Daniel decided to try a direct assault to get the attention off of him. It was something Jack had taught him long ago.  
  
"I came in for supplies, Sir."  
  
"Then shouldn't you be getting your supplies?" Daniel asked aggressively as he headed for the door, "Orders should be carried out quickly, Airman. Stop ... dallying! Is that understood, Airman?"  
  
"No dallying. Yes, Sir," the Airman snapped to attention.  
  
Daniel smiled and walked out and headed down the hallway. He was feeling good ... until he saw a Marine staring at him as they passed in the corridor.  
  
"Doctor Jackson," the Marine acknowledged.  
  
"Oh gawd," Daniel said softly, realizing he was still holding the toilet paper in his hand.  
  
As he pressed the button for the elevator, he laughed to himself, "That's it ... next time the Kelownans show up, we're leaving the base."  
  
Daniel stepped in the elevator, pressing the button to the locker room floor. Remembering the mind-blowing sex he and Jack had just had, Daniel grinned, "Then again ... maybe I could arrange for Jonas to visit at least once a month. Yeah! Once a month ... at least!"  
  
Daniel exited the elevator, looking totally sappy, and he felt it. Life was good, and it was about to get even better because in a few short minutes, he and his husband would be going home to their nation of two, and nothing was more important or more wonderful than that!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
